rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrytrixx
Scrytrixx, aka "Nathaniel Scrye" is another character created by Emyris Bayne for roleplaying purposes. He was created with little to no backstory as an experiment to be built from the ground up so that roleplaying experiences with him may define him as a character, so much of his history has been actually roleplayed in-game. Personality Scrytrixx is a druid so he is pacifistic in the way that he only fights when he believes there is no other choice, he's kind, he loves all animals and never judges a sentient being for his or her race, but may unfortunately become frustrated at times, especially when having visions. Physical Appearance Scrytrixx is about 6'4, has unusual gray hair for a man of 26, pale skin, thin, and somewhat pale forest green eyes. In terms of clothing, Scrytrixx usually wears a set of Guthixian druid robes while in Taverley or the more peaceful areas of the world so he does not accidentially intimidate others, but when forced to fight, he is usually seen wearing either a set of Heavy Druidic armour or his Rogue Gear, which he wears so he may use his bow or even when he travels in harsh enviornments or shifty areas where he would wish to blend in. Skills *'Limited Precognition:' Scrytrixx may occasionally have mindsplitting, but vague visions about the future of one he meets. These visions are hard to read and are not part of a fixed future, just a possible one. *'Summoning:' Scrytrixx is able to summon a variety of creatures from other planes for a limited time, as most Druids in Taverley learn to do when they are young. *'Herblore:' Scrytrixx is gifted in the art of creating potions and using herbs to assist adventurers in endeavors, as well as some skill in first aid. *'Archery:' He is also good with a bow for the most part, having been a good hunter in Taverley. *'Magic:' Scrytrixx is an extraordinary mage, being that he has practiced the art of magic for most of his his childhood. he still practices magic into his mid to late twenties. Despite the fact that Scrytrixx has Elven ancestry, he retains little to none of the abilities of his ancestors other than his abilities in magic and archery. Known Languages *Common *Very Limited Elvish History Birth and Life in Taverley Scrytrixx was born in Taverley in the year 143 of the Fifth Age to two Guthixian Druids. As he became older, his parents, as well as the other druids in Taverley, taught him the way of the druids. Before long, Scrytrixx became quite skilled in the arts of summoning, herblore, archery and magic. However, he was about fifteen, perhaps sixteen when he discovered his "gift" of precognition. He discovered this through a mindsplitting and blurred vision of a man being killed by a sort of rock monster. He thought nohing of it until he had the same vision several years later when it happened; The Troll Invasion on Burthorpe and Taverley. The Troll Invasion Scrytrixx's younger brother, Faramixx, went to fight for the forces of Burthorpe to hold the Trolls at bay while Scrytrixx used his abilities as a herblorist and medic to care for and heal the wounded troops. One day, as he was mixing a strength potion, he had the vision again, but this time, it was clearer, the rock monster was a troll and the man he saw killed was none other then Faramixx. He ran from his post into the mountains to discover his brother dead, lying at the feet of a troll. Scrytrixx saw red, blasting waves of fire at the monster that killed his brother. The troll fell to its knees in pain, begging Scrytrixx for mercy, but to no avail. Scrytrixx, with difficulty, picked up his brother's greatsword and ran the troll through. One of the reinforcement commanders saw this when he arrived and offered Scrytrixx a place in the military so he may fully avenge his fallen brother. Scrytrixx refused, saying that vengence did not make him feel any better about the death of his brother and that he only wished to bring home and bury Faramixx in Taverley. The commander allowed this, asking only that Scrytrixx would give Faramixx's grave the regards from the soldiers who fought at his side. The Invasion continued on until an Adventurer assisted in the process of ending it, allowing free travel to and from Taverley and Burthorpe again. The Sixth Age Months after the Troll Invasion, the Druids and the citizens of Taverley and Burthorpe heard news of the death of Guthix by the hands of a Mahjarrat. Scrytrixx knew not of this word, but he knew that Guthix may not ever return to the plane of Gielinor. This knowledge made Scrytrixx feel empty.Two of Scrytrixx's fellow Druids, Memstix and Runestax, decided to leave Taverley to mourn Guthix's loss and spread word of his teachings. Scrytrixx decided to come with them so that he may have a chance to see the world outside the walls of Taverley and Burthorpe. So, before they left, he packed some supplies in a bag and visited his brother's grave for what probably would be for the last time. He wished Faramixx were alive on that day to see him off. The First Journey Soon enough, Scrytrixx left Taverley and set off for Falador to visit the "Holiest" City in Gielinor, where he eventually met a man known as Roy Clarke while visiting the Rising Sun Inn before having a vision which caught Clarke's attention. Clarke asked Scrytrixx who he was exactly. Scrytrixx, however, did not wish to be known as a druid of Guthix, fearing that there may be some in Falador against the memory of Guthix's teachings. His name was a dead giveaway of this fact, so he introduced himself by another name; Nathaniel Scrye. Clarke soon decided to make his way back to Catherby and suggested that Scrytrixx should come with him so he may explore the west side of White Wolf Mountain and perhaps even go to the Seers Village so he may learn more about his "Gift". Scrytrixx agreed and went along with Clarke to Catherby, from where they went their separate ways. Soon enough, Scrytrixx had explored most of the accessible areas east of White Wolf Mountain, deciding to return to Falador before continuing on to further adventures to stock up on supplies. This was when he heard of a place where mages could harness their abilities, where they could learn to become some of the greatest mages Gielinor has ever known. This place was the Arcane College. Applying as a Student Scrytrixx, or as he would be known from this point on, "Nathaniel", sent an application to the Arcane College in hopes of joining them and perhaps learning to become a more powerful mage. However, in the time that he awaited a response from the College, he decided to travel a bit. During his travels, he acquired a blade of supposed Elfish design from a blacksmith who acquired the blade from an archaeologist who told the blacksmith the writings on the blade translated as "Baldaur-Gaan", or "Dragon Song" in Elfish. The smith tried to melt the blade into a liquid form, but no matter how long he tried to melt the blade, it wouldn't melt. Nathaniel became interested in this and bought the blade before sending it off to the Arcane Research Institute in Al Kharid for testing. ((To Be Added)) Known Relations *Throflaxx = Father *Galethrexx = Mother *Faramixx = Brother Trivia *He used to be Left-handed before the Troll Invasion, when he became Ambidexterous *He has travelled throughout most of the western side of White Wolf Mountain as well as some kingdoms to the east, among these areas including the fabled Eastern Lands *He wields the Balaur-Gaan(Pronounced; Ball-are-gone), an adamant blade of elfish design that's name losely translates to "Dragon Song" in Elfish Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Rangers Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Protagonist Category:Guthixian Category:Pacifist Category:Commoners Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Category:Druid Category:Retired